Agent Bishop
Agent Bishop '''ist ein Spezialagent der US-Regierung und Leiter der Earth Protection Force ("Erdschutzstreitmacht"), und Antagonist - und gelegentlicher Verbündeter - der Turtles. Er wurde speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|160px|Die Gründung der Earth Protection ForceBishop war ursprünglich ein Offizier der Armee der Vereinigten Staaten aus dem frühen 19. Jahrhundert. Bei der Schlacht von New Orleans am 8. Januar 1815 wurde Bishop mitten im Kampf von einem UFO entführt und von dessen außerirdischen Besatzung als Versuchskaninchen für ihre Experimente benutzt. Die Entführung traumatisierte Bishop und ließ ihn eine lang anhaltende Paranoia gegen Aliens entwickeln. Nachdem die US-Streitkräfte Jahre später eine Alieninvasion abwehren konnten, schuf Präsident Ulysses Grant eine geheime Spezialeinheit, die Earth Protection Force, unter Bishops persönlicher Leitung. Um eine drohende Alieninvasion effektiv bekämpfen zu können, benutzte Bishop jedes Mittel, dass er nur in die Hände kriegen konnte - von geborgener (oder auch gestohlener) Alientechnologie bis hin zu Genexperimenten und geheimen (und auch recht illegalen) Operationen. Als die Triceratonier auf der Suche nach Professor Honeycutt die Erde angriffen, machte Bishop einen Deal mit dem Anführer der Föderation, General Blanque, aus: Als Gegenleistung für die Auslieferung Honeycutts würde Blanque von einer eventuellen Invasion auf der Erde absehen. Dass Bishop dabei die Turtles in die Hände fielen, war ein zusäzlicher Bonus für ihn, da er nun weitere Versuchs- und Studienobjekte zur Verfügung hatte. Bishop benötigte die genetischen Informationen der Turtles und Meister Splinters, um eine Armee von Übermenschen herzustellen, die als eine sofort einsetzbare Schutztruppe gegen Alienangriffe fungieren sollte; alle diese Klone sollten auf seinem eigenen genetischen Material basiert sein, aufgrund seiner überragenden physischen Fähigkeiten. (Ein Klonprototyp wurde im Verlauf der Serie zu ihrer eigenen Version des Raffenkönigs.) thumb|left|160px|Ein Beispiel von Bishops Unbarmherzigkeit in seiner MissionDie Turtles wollten natürlich eine solche Ausbeutung und die von Bishop in Kauf genommenen Folgen überhaupt nicht akzeptieren. Zudem war ihr Freund Leatherhead von Bishop lange Zeit selbst gefangen gehalten und gefoltert worden, was diesen genauso traumatisiert hatte wie Bishop selbst. Auch machte sich Bishop einen Feind mit dem Utrom Shredder und dem Foot-Clan, da er erfahren hatte, dass der Shredder (unter seiner bürgerlichen Identität Oroku Saki) heimlich außerirdische Technologie hortete. Bei einigen Gelegenheiten aber sahen sich die Turtles widerstrebend gezwungen, mit Bishop wegen eines gemeinsamen Interesses zusammenzuarbeiten, wie als Donatello durch eine instabile genetische Substanz in ein Monster verwandelt wurde und seine Brüder ein Heilmittel von ihm verlangten. Obwohl Bishop sehr oft den Turtles als Feind gegenüberstand, entwickelte er auch widerwillig einen gewissen Respekt gegenüber ihren Fähigkeiten. Fast Forward''' Hundert Jahre nach ihrem letzten Zusammenstoß verschlug es die Turtles durch einen Unfall ins Jahr 2105, wo sie zu ihrer Überraschung Bishop wieder antrafen; dieser hatte seine Laufbahn und seine Gesinnung jedoch sehr geändert, nachdem er ein weiteres dramatisches Erlebnis durchgemacht hatte. Bei einem von Baxter Stockman versehentlich verursachten Unfall im Labor der EPF war Bishop von einem seine außerirdischen Gefangenen gerettet worden, obwohl Bishop dies aufgrund dessen unmenschlicher Behandlung gar nicht erwartet hatte. Dieses selbstlose Mitleid einem Feind gegenüber hatte Bishop einsehen lassen, dass es auch andere Wege geben musste. Er begann, sich für weitaus friedlichere Lösungen einzusetzen, nahm freundlichen Kontakt zu anderen außerirdischen Rassen auf und ermöglichte somit die Erschaffung der Pan-Galaktischen Allianz, einem galaxieweitem Bündnis extraterrestrialer Spezies. Als Initiator dieser Allianz wurde Bishop legal zu deren Präsidenten gewählt und setzte sich seitdem weiterhin - wenn auch mit anderen Methoden - für die Sicherheit der Erde ein. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|162px|Bishop im KampfanzugAgent Bishop ist als Kriegsveteran und Geheimagent mit allen relevanten Feldern im Militärwesen und der Spionage trainiert und besitzt auch ein weitreichendes wissenschaftliches Grundtraining auf dem Gebiet der Genetik. Physisch gesehen ist Bishop das Paradebeispiel eines Menschen auf dem Höhepunkt - und sogar darüber hinaus - seiner körperlichen Kapazitäten. Dies und sein intensives Traning in den Kampfkünsten machen ihn im Kampf zu einem sehr gefährlichen Gegner: In der Episode "Hun on the Run" zeigt er sich in der Lage, einen kombinierten Angriff der Turtles, Karai und Hun ohne große Mühe abzuwehren. Bishop scheint außerdem auch alterlos zu sein; ob dies ein Resultat der an ihm vorgenommenen Experimente der Aliens bei seiner Entführung oder von nachfolgenden genetischen Modifikationen ist, bleibt in der Serie ungeklärt. Es ist jedoch bekannt, dass Bishop einmal einen kompletten Transfer seiner Persönlichkeit in einen geklonten Körper durchführen musste, weil sein Körper diese Bedinungen nicht indefinitiv aufrecht erhalten konnte. Auftritte thumb|left|160px|Bishop als Agent (links) und als Präsident der Pan-Galaktischen Allianz (rechts) *"Space Invaders - Part 2" *"Space Invaders - Part 3" *"Worlds Collide - Part 1" *"Worlds Collide - Part 2" *"Worlds Collide - Part 3" *"Hun on the Run" *"Bishop's Gambit" *"Exodus - Part 1" *"Exodus - Part 2" *"Dragon's Brew" *"Bad Day" *"Aliens Among Us" *"Outbreak" *"Insane in the Membrane" *"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" *"Good Genes - Part 1" *"Good Genes - Part 2" *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 1" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 2" *"Bishop to Knight" *"Head of State" *"The Day of Awakening" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes"